


Christmas Blues

by bubblyani



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: Alone on Christmas Eve, you find yourself spending it with Lucifer Morningstar. Some good ol' Lucifer Fluff.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	Christmas Blues

Los Angeles, it has always been a spectacle. But it seems to double in spirit, especially during Christmas time. So it was no surprise how you would prefer to walk, than drive on short trips around the city. 

Going to LUX for example. 

  
It was your first ever Christmas here, and it certainly felt different. Involuntary humming of Christmas tunes may reach your ears, but then they’d stop, for your heart broke a bit every time you did. 

Waitresses, bartenders, dancers dressed provocatively in red, white and green, LUX remained LUX; with a Christmas touch of a lustful nature. Spotting the one you hoped to find, you swam through the crowded sea of people towards the bar. 

“Lucifer!”

Beautiful women draped in his arms, Lucifer Morningstar turned upon hearing your voice from across the room. Flashing a bright smile, he was certainly happy to see you. You may be his friend, but that does not hold you back from appreciating the handsome man he always was. 

“Y/N! Darling…you made it” he cried. 

“Indeed I did…with purpose of course” Smiling back, you replied loudly as you held up your leather bag. 

“Oh yes! That….” he remembered, releasing the two women from his arms, “Y/N…meet the twins Selina and Sylvia” he said, gesturing to the beautiful brunettes by his side, “Excuse me ladies, but there are some important matters that need to be attended to…” he said, amidst their protests and their pouts, “…but no matter. I _will_ be right with you two” 

Guilt seeped through you, being the party crasher tonight. A night with Lucifer Morningstar apparently was quoted “The best night ever”. So you’d pout too if you were lucky enough to be in their place. 

“He’ll be back soon, sorry” mouthing the words, you looked apologetic as you could be, before you followed your friend upstairs. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“I bet it was a tough bargain” 

“Well…your name certainly did the trick . I really don’t know why you need this version of the book” 

“Oh there’s something about Oscar Wilde that i just cannot resist” 

Shaking your head with confusion, you handed him the old leather bound book.

  
“So…what plans await you tonight Y/N?” Lucifer asked, as he got up.   
You sighed, dreading that question. 

“I really prefer you asking me that any day but today Lucifer”

“Why? What’s the matter?” He looked troubled, while pouring you a glass of scotch. 

Suddenly it all felt more difficult. Pressing your lips together, you began. 

“Cause it’s Christmas…”

“Chri-? Ah Christmas…ah yes…” feigning laughter, Lucifer looked up, “Good one dad…” he said, sarcasm quite strong there, “…don’t really even see the importance of this _bloody_ stupid day” 

“It’s not stupid” you interjected, accepting the glass he offered. Although that response came out faster than expected. 

“Y/N…” Lucifer began with surprise, “I did not take you for a religious person…I’m mortified” 

“I’m not-…” pausing, you were aware of your over emotionality, “I’m not religious” You sighed once again, before taking a sip “….truthfully it’s not the religious part I’m a fan of” 

“Then?” He asked. You shrugged. 

“It’s the family part. Being with family” 

You said, while you got lost in your own thoughts for a few seconds. Little did you know, pure concern was all that your friend could show you at that moment. 

“So…does that mean _you’re_ not spending Christmas with anyone?” You continued with an inquiry. 

Lucifer laughed. “No….why should I?” 

“How’s that possible ?” You kept on, “What about your friends? Chloe?”

“She, Dan and the little one are…”

“Of course…” you said, nodding, “and Linda and Ella probably are occupied too from the looks of it-Maze! What about Maze?” You asked, snapping your fingers. 

“Out on a bounty hunt…” Lucifer answered casually, “Christmas is a _great time_ for crime, surprisingly….not-” 

“AMANADIEL?!?” 

Lucifer almost spat in his drink as you yelled it out while standing. 

Lucifer sighed, “…out of the country. Y/N, what’s the matter with you?” 

“Wow…” you breathed, shaking your head, “Unbelievable” as you sat down on the piano stool. 

“Well believe it Ms. Y/L/N!” He said, sitting right next to you. You could not help but click your tongue. “It’s just that … _this_ is the time to be with the people you love…” you said, looking at him “Don’t you miss your family?” 

“That…is not for me to decide” Lucifer replied coldly, taking another sip. 

“Well…whatever the case, I’m sure your family misses you” you said, casually playing notes of a G major chord. 

“Oh I highly doubt that” He opposed. 

“What??“ your voice went high. “No no …” taking his glass, you took a huge sip, making a disgusted face right afterwards that made him laugh, “…Lucifer …no matter what…family is family” 

Aware of the profound words that you spat out, you smiled at him, “I’m annoying you now, huh?” 

“Oh…darling…” taking the glass back from you, Lucifer continued, “You can _never_ annoy me” 

Moved by his sweetness, you looked down at the piano keys, “You know…my ex he…he broke up with me last Christmas. It was…” you shuddered, “…horrible. But…I had my family with me. So all was good. This time however…no one” your tone lowered as you came to that horrid realization. 

“Well…” Lucifer began, “not _no one”_

His kindness moved you even more. So much so you felt like you might turn into mush. He was right. 

Suppressing a smile, you kept staring at the keys, “…You a fan of Christmas songs?” 

“Ah don’t you _dare_ steer me in to this” Lucifer protested in an instant. 

“No no I’m not …” you chuckled. “It’s just that …one song in particular really speaks to me tonight. I wondered if you know this one…” As the fingers caressed the keys until they finally landed on the chord, you cleared your throat as you began to sing: 

“ _The… jingle bells are jingling_ _, The streets are white with snow_ _  
_

_The happy crowds are mingling  
_

_But there’s no one that I know”_

With a scoff, you continued: 

“ _I’m sure that you’ll forgive me”_ Looking over at Lucifer, you sang in your most beautiful, 

_“If I don’t enthuse._ _I guess I’ve got the Christmas blues._..

“…don’t you know this?” You asked, only to find him looking confused. _  
_

_“I’ve done my window shopping._ _  
_

_There’s not a store I’ve missed_

_But what’s the use of stopping_ _  
_

_When there’s no one on your list  
_

_You’ll know the way I’m feeling_

_When you love and you lose”_

The hint of sadness in your voice was quite evident: 

_“ I guess I’ve got the Christmas blues”_

You couldn’t believe how he was still unfamiliar with this song. Then again, so did most people. However, you did not give up. Playing the next chord, you sang with conviction: _  
_

_“When somebody wants you  
_

_Somebody needs you  
_

_Christmas is a joy of joy”_

Enamored with the words, your head was up on the clouds. Until it came down in an instant with the next chord: _  
_

_“But friends, when you’re lonely  
You’ll find that it’s only-”_ _  
_

_“A thing for little girls and little boys”_

Your ears were invigorated by the sudden emergence of Lucifer’s voice. “I remember this one” he finally said, with a happy realization. Queuing each other, you both drew in a deep breath : _  
_

_“May all your days be merry_ _  
_

_Your seasons full of cheer”_

His accompaniment complimented the voices as the song continued: _  
_

_“But ‘til it’s January_

_I’ll just go and disappear”  
_

You both chuckled with empathy. For it seemed so relatable. 

_“Oh, Santa may have brought you some stars for your shoes,_ _  
_

_But Santa only brought me the blues”_

Finally, you felt as if you were gazing in to the eyes of someone who finally knew. _  
_

_“Those brightly packaged tinsel covered_ _Christmas… ….blues”_

When the ending chord came into formation, Lucifer took his hands off the keyboard with a smile on his face. Especially since he noticed you were about to burst with excitement. 

“We sound …. _so_ _great_ together “ you said, stars twinkling in your eyes.  
“YES! indeed we do” nodding, Lucifer replied. 

Clapping your hands, you were ecstatic, “It’s so cool…”

“What say we do this every week at Lux ?” 

You could not even believe what just escaped Lucifer’s lips. 

“Duet ?” You asked, wide eyed, “…with you? Sign me up!” Clapping once again, You swore your smile would combust into billions and light up the room. And suddenly, your heart felt festive as it should be on Christmas Eve. Enough to fill the rest of the night. 

The singing did not stop, in fact, it continued longer than you imagined. Plans started to take shape, with various attempts on several repertoires. Harmonizing with his beautiful voice gave you an all new kind of high. For the vocal chemistry was just right. 

Singing led to hankering for food. Lucifer watched you, suppressing his laughter until his finally couldn’t. Especially when you sang to the phone, placed your order for pizza. And when the innocent delivery boy arrived, it was you who couldn’t stop laughing when your friend sang to him, tipping generously as he did so. 

The piano finally took a break when the music began to play in the background. A mini dance party was declared by you. “Of course, this is the more humble version than what you have downstairs” you said as you stretched yourself. 

Fueled by the joyous spirit, Lucifer surprisingly agreed, dancing alongside you while challenging you with various styles. 

“Surely you must have seen Pulp Fiction…” you’d tease him,

“Of course i have …how dare you even doubt “ Mr. Morningstar replied, not losing to your movements as he flaunted his figure in rhythm. 

Many twists later, you found yourself involuntarily looking at your watch. 

_12:30 am_

Finally, you did it. Twisting and sobering your way into a new day. A day you dreaded to spend alone. 

“Well…what do ya know?” You said, panting, “It’s midnight and-“ gasping, you came to a realization, “Oh no!” You cried out, covering your mouth, “The TWINS!..they must have been waiting for you”

Guilt washed over you, for you never intended to crash the party. 

“Ah! not to worry…” Lucifer said, disregarding it immediately, “I’m sure they found themselves something to be entertained by…ah! pleasuring each other for example…” 

You burst out with laughter, “…eww” 

Truthfully, you stood there before him, feeling nothing but grateful. 

“Merry Christmas Lucifer!” You smiled, “…Thank You for a memorable evening” “Merry Christmas to _you_ darling…and stop being so polite” Lucifer chuckled, welcoming you with open arms as you went for an embrace. 

In the cold winter that reigned the city, you never felt this warm. His embrace, it felt special. More than ever. Safe in his arms, you were reminded of the joy you felt with your family. The joy that was birthed with pure love. Except it was different. But in a good way. You did not want to let go. You reluctantly did though, to his surprise. 

“Um yeah…” you muttered, with your hands on your waist, “So…I guess I’ll be going then…”   
  
Leaving was the last thing on your mind. Grabbing your bag quickly, you just wished for a reason that could ultimately make you stay. 

“Wait!” Lucifer cried out the moment you passed him. 

“Yeah?” You asked, turning around in a flash. “It’s late…” he struggled. You raised your eyebrows , “It’s only midnight, Lucifer” 

“Still…it’s Late” he stressed out, hands on his waist, “Stay…will you?” His voice grew soft with his humble request. You could not believe your ears. 

“You really don’t have to be polite-”

“I insist…” he interrupted, “Stay… please” 

You smiled, willfully throwing in the towel. For you were glad Lucifer Morningstar gave you a reason to stay. 

——————————————————

A nice, hot shower cleaned you, and his one of his crisp white shirts along with a pair of boxers certainly cozied you up. Little did you know, the next dilemma would be the sleeping arrangements. 

“I really don’t mind the couch Lucifer…” 

“Nonsense! You’re taking the bed. I’m perfectly fine at the couch” 

Sitting on one corner of the bed, you patted on the other side, “Come on…let’s share. I don’t bite” 

“Oh…” with a mischievous chuckle, Lucifer continued, “I certainly don’t mind if you do-” 

“Just please come on!” Rolling your eyes, you insisted. 

It felt strange, to watch him climb on to the bed so carefully, and lay on his designated corner with discipline. So much it made you chuckle with disbelief. He did not move an inch, as if he was afraid to hurt you. 

Except all this led to an awkward silence that filled the room.   
Until you had enough of that. 

“…You are allowed to go down you know!” You began with guilt, “ Party away my friend…Or I can actually go… back I don’t wan-”

“No!” He answered instantly, “It’s just that…this feels new. Laying in bed with a woman just to…sleep” 

Affected by his adorable nature, you giggled, laying on your side to look at him.

“Damn…” you said, “Your life must be a roller coaster ride of one night stands” 

“Yes…I suppose it is…” he said, quite fascinated by your expression.   
Suddenly, you had an urge. You just knew you had to fulfill it. 

“Lucifer…”   
“Mmm??” 

You took a deep breath: “Can you hold me?“   
Breaking into a soft chuckle, he smiled:   
“Oh of course I can, love…come here” 

Excited, you wriggled your way towards his open arms, until he wrapped one around you, bringing you close. The moment your head rested on his chest, you felt that special warmth once again. 

“That’s better” you breathed. 

When you felt his hold on you tighten , butterflies began to birth inside.   
Before you grew curious, you just ignored it, indulging in the joy you were blessed to be immersed in. 

“I rather have your constant rambling than the plain quiet…I just realized that“ your honesty spoke out. 

Looking down at your head, Lucifer seemed glad, “Really??” He asked, attempting to stroke it. 

“Yep…” you nodded, “…tell me about one of your lustful adventures…they seem fun” you said, staring at the ceiling. 

“My…this seems too good to be true!” 

——————————————————

“So then what happened? What _was_ her fantasy?” 

Dying of curiosity, you asked, snuggled in his warmth.   
Lucifer sighed. 

“Her fantasy was…drum roll please…Having sex at the Ball Pit of a Chuck E Cheese” 

“What? No waaaay…” 

“Yes…can you believe it? apparently the thought of getting caught turns the minx on”

“Oh ho! That type huh?” You replied, suddenly becoming more aware of your eyelashes as you slowly began to blink, “So what was your response?” 

“I said…I’d rather eat a plate of warm mayonnaise than visit that Child laden Cesspool” 

You chuckled at his response, along with a little yawn. 

“But still…” Lucifer continued, “…a little practice wouldn’t hurt anyone. So there we w-”

A snore. A loud snore, interrupted him. And he found it actually belonged to you. 

Sound asleep, there you were, comfortable in his arms with a soft smile adorning your face. 

Smiling back, Lucifer could not help but hold you a bit tighter.   
  
He looked up, only to whisper something in a way he never imagined. 

“ Ah Christmas“ he said, with a sense of gratefulness, “Good one, dad”

——————————————————


End file.
